Bedtime Story
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Tiana and Naveen's son, Louis-Ray, has a bad nightmare and can't go back to sleep, so the couple decide to tell him a bedtime story, along with two-and-half-year-old Evangeline.  Takes place six years after the movie.  ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of The Princess and the Frog, except my original characters (Louis-Ray & Evangeline) and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I have absolutely no idea where this idea came from, but I do know that it will NOT leave me alone.

Summary: AU: Tiana and Naveen's son, Louis-Ray, has a bad nightmare and can't go back to sleep, so the couple decide to tell him a bedtime story, along with two-and-half-year-old Evangeline. Takes place six years after the movie. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: General/None

Rating: K

* * *

><p>Tiana and Naveen were drinking coffee in the kitchen when they heard a loud scream coming from six-year-old Louis-Ray's bedroom. They rushed to their child's bed and sat next to him. Tiana held her son while Naveen went to check on two-and-half-year-old Evangeline – Evie for short. She was fast asleep, unaffected by her brother's screams.<p>

"There, there, Louis-Ray. It's all right." Tiana soothed, stroking her son's curly black hair. Naveen sat down next to his wife and looked down at his son.

"Momma, the gator was right behind me! I thought I was gone for!" Louis-Ray sobbed. Tiana looked at her husband for some support.

"Louis-Ray, how would you like to hear a story?" Naveen asked his son. Louis-Ray dried his tears as Tiana put him back in bed.

"Story?" Evie inquired, sitting up in bed. Tiana laughed and picked her daughter up, placing her next to her brother.

"This is a story about how your mother and I met." Naveen told the children, picking up his ukulele. He played a simple tune while Tiana got into a comfortable position, looking out the window.

"_The evening star is shining bright  
>So make a wish and hold on tight<br>There's magic in the air tonight  
>And anything can happen<em>." Tiana sang with the ukulele.

"Would you like to tell the story or should I?" Naveen inquired.

"I'll tell it – you always twist it around." Tiana told her husband, kissing his cheek. She then turned her attention to the children, who were listening intently to their mother's words.

"Once upon a time, there lived a young girl named Tiana. She lived in the poorest section of New Orleans, but she didn't mind. Her daddy was a cook at a restaurant and her mother was a seamstress. Tiana respected both of her parents and wanted to be a cook like her daddy when she grew up. In fact, Tiana's dream was to open up her own restaurant that would cater to everyone's own unique tastes.

Many years later, Tiana was following her dream – she worked in several different restaurants and cafés, but she didn't mind the hard work. She enjoyed it. Since her daddy died, Tiana worked her butt off every single day to make her dream come true.

One night, her best friend Charlotte had a costume party. Tiana saved enough money to get a decent princess dress. At the party was a prince and his manservant. The prince was promised to marry Charlotte and she enjoyed rubbing it in Tiana's face. Tiana was sad about that because she had always wanted someone to call her own, but was too busy saving money to open her own restaurant.

Tiana excused herself to be by herself. She saw a frog sitting on the windowsill in the room she was in. Tiana screamed, for she was afraid of frogs and thought they were icky. The frog spoke and said that Tiana had to kiss him in order for him to become a prince again. Believing the frog, she kissed the top of his head. To her surprise, Tiana turned into a frog herself.

The frog – Naveen – and Tiana set out on a grand adventure, where they met a lightening bug named Ray, a gator named Louis, who played the trumpet. They also met a blind woman named Momma Odie. She told Tiana and Naveen to dig a little deeper to find out who they were.

Tiana and Naveen headed back to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. They found Charlotte who was getting married to Naveen that evening. But the Naveen she was marrying wasn't the real Naveen. In fact, an evil witch doctor named Dr. Facilier was the one who turned Naveen into a frog in the first place.

In the end, Ray ended up getting hurt by Dr. Facilier. Louis did his best to save his friend, but there was nothing he could do. Louis buried Ray then went to save his friends. He, along with Tiana and Naveen, defeated the evil Dr. Facilier.

In the end, Tiana and Naveen were turned human and got married. They then opened their restaurant." Tiana told her children, who were now fast asleep. Naveen brought up the blankets while Tiana put Evie in her crib and kissed her forehead. Evie's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she looked at her mother.

"Mommy, do the pwince and pwincess wiv happily eva afta?" Evie whispered.

"Yes, princess, they do." Tiana told her daughter, kissing her forehead. Evie hugged her stuffed octopus close to her and fell asleep.

Tiana closed the door a little bit and joined her husband back in the kitchen.

"You were great." Naveen told her, repouring her coffee.

"Thanks. So were you." Tiana told him, kissing his cheek. "Naveen, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh, not a good sign." Naveen joked.

"I'm serious. The children are old enough and we're not getting any younger-"

"Sweetness, what are you saying?" Naveen asked.

"I want to have another child." Tiana answered.

"Tiana, are you sure? There's no turning back, only moving forward." Naveen told her.

"I'm sure." Tiana told him.

* * *

><p>Nine months later, Tiana and Naveen welcomed twins – a boy and a girl. They named the little girl Eudora after Tiana's mother and named the little boy Ralphie after Naveen's brother.<p>

Tiana and Naveen felt their family was now complete and nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
